


【坤廷】如果1

by 逆天改命 (nitiangaiming)



Category: Ninepercent, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitiangaiming/pseuds/%E9%80%86%E5%A4%A9%E6%94%B9%E5%91%BD
Summary: LOFTER@逆天改命，后文看LOFTER
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 7





	【坤廷】如果1

蔡徐坤和朱正廷上床后的第二天早上，他从还没醒过来的朱正廷身边逃离了。意识清醒的那一刻，看着近在咫尺的脸，蔡徐坤感觉好像脑袋里有根弦断开了，多种复杂的情绪混在一起，蔡徐坤小心的下了床铺，然后钻进了浴室。

朱正廷就是被浴室里的水声吵醒的。

按理来说这时他应该有些许慌张，但朱正廷没有。和一个Alpha睡觉这件事放在另一个Alpha身上，其实只能证明口味独特罢了，毕竟不像Omega那样甜美可以标记，也不像Beta那样具有压迫感。

Alpha和Alpha的上床，更像是野兽厮杀。

记忆在酒精的肆虐下变得模糊不清，朱正廷撑着床铺坐起身，这时他才意识到刚才突如其来的念头并不是全无道理。他的腰腹到后背密密麻麻布满了深红色的吻痕和齿印，要是这些痕迹出现在一个Omega身上，哪怕是合法的结婚证件摆在保护所面前，Alpha估计也要被带去问监。

但可惜的是，朱正廷是个Alpha。

而有些东西是只有Alpha能做到的，就比如蔡徐坤下意识抬眼，在冷水下看到了浑身带着吻痕站在自己面前的朱正廷那刻，感觉到了前所未有的独占欲和暴虐的情绪，他尽量压着声音，向朱正廷问：“你醒了。”

朱正廷没有回话，他一步步自然的向着蔡徐坤的方向走去，他在进浴室之前脱掉了所有的衣服，现在一丝不挂的模样，像极了引诱人堕落犯罪的潘多拉魔盒。蔡徐坤知道为什么那么多人会忍不住接近自己心中的潘多拉魔盒。

每个人心中的欲求只有个人知道，而那个盒子虽然藏着数不清的坏果，最底部却是名为希望的火苗。

而朱正廷不一样。

他既是蔡徐坤的坏果，又是蔡徐坤的火苗。

朱正廷当然知道自己现在于蔡徐坤来说是什么，要不然这个素来理智的Alpha在微醺的情况下，不可能和他上床。

在蔡徐坤已经被他引诱的那个瞬间，两人的关系已经走进了由朱正廷占据主导的位置。之前还在上学时，他作为一个隐藏身份的Beta，没有少听过一些傲慢的Alpha私底下的玩笑话。

他们谈论什么是人生中最激动的、最刺激的，于是不可避免的带上一些因素夹在其中。

有人说让Alpha最激动的一定是Omega又哭又骂的求自己不能标记，其实穴口紧紧的包裹着柱身，口是心非的典型。

还有人觉得最激动的明明就是另外一个Alpha在自己身下被迫承欢，这类人却是是少数，但他们的说法光是想想，其实很符合Alpha的个性。

而对于朱正廷本人来说，能把一个Alpha玩弄在股掌之间，是他认为最刺激、也最可以为之一试的事情。

即便从始至终他心目中的这个Alpha都是个固定的姓名。

他也走进了冷水中，花洒冲下的冰凉的水，却因为他的加入变得燥热起来。蔡徐坤紧绷的肩在朱正廷的手下放松开，蔡徐坤长吐了一口气，反手关掉了花洒的开关。他的手搭上面前Alpha的后脑勺，将刻意诱惑的朱正廷带进自己的怀里，逼人的吻撕咬在同为Alpha的哥哥身上，他尝到了血腥味，喉结微动吞咽了下，空余的一只手搭在了朱正廷的后腰。

朱正廷迎合的弯下了腰，平稳的呼吸变得急促，和蔡徐坤一样，在唇齿相依的瞬间掠夺着对方口里的空气，气息交换，搅动出的咕咕水声不知道顺着下巴落在了谁的身上，最后分开时，两人之间像是连出了一条透明的水线。

“精力真的很旺盛啊。”朱正廷的嗓音哑了，不知是刚刚那个气氛还是昨晚叫得太累。不如以往吐出的语气尾音上扬，就像可以诱惑似的，他视线下移，嘴角的笑意带着一丝狡猾，“需要我帮忙吗？”

虽然这么问的Alpha，却早在蔡徐坤还没回应的时候就乖巧地向前弯了身子，呼出的热气仿佛贴在腿间。

蔡徐坤眸色一沉，退后了一步贴在了墙壁上。微微湿润却又冰冷的墙壁贴在身体上的感觉，唤回了一点理智。

可惜晨勃的生理性反应和被朱正廷刻意引诱过的情欲逼近了大脑，理智的拉锯战根本没有多久就甘拜下风。蔡徐坤招了招手，与含着笑意抬起头的朱正廷对视了一眼，知道这一局是朱正廷已经赢了。

朱正廷单膝跪在浴室的瓷砖上，俯下身贴近了那半勃的阳具。极具男性荷尔蒙的巨物哪怕没有全部觉醒也已经很可观，朱正廷张开嘴，没有一点犹豫的含住了伞状的顶端。

喉间吞吐着巨物的Alpha只给蔡徐坤留了一个发顶。他的头发不像大部分的Alpha是刺手的，或许因为现如今的职业无人管教，朱正廷的头发稍稍有些长了。以至于完全遮住了他的半张脸，蔡徐坤看不清他的表情。

他的手搭在了朱正廷的发顶，柔软的触感像柔软的小动物，可惜这只动物看上去娇俏可爱，实际上却是个狡猾的猎食者——是一只披着兔子皮的狐狸。

朱正廷感觉到了自己面前男人的力道，蔡徐坤压着他的头，似乎想把他整个人都钉在已经挺立起来的阳物上面。朱正廷在心里面骂了句，嘴巴却更加张大了，完全接纳了蔡徐坤突如其来的蛮横。

口腔包裹住完全硬起来的阴茎的感觉和内壁包裹不一样，尽管它同样温热又潮湿，却有极大的区别。蔡徐坤的蛮横行为使得朱正廷吞咽更深，甚至感觉了窒息感，接下来却意外地没有再下一步的动作去跟着挺近。换而言之他没有将朱正廷的口交当成一种玩具，这让朱正廷稍微有些乐意当起了承受方。

本着礼尚往来的心思，朱正廷含着柱身忽地一吮，就像是过去舔冰棍一样，特别刻意。

或许是因为靠得太近，或许是因为蔡徐坤没有打算再掩饰自己从朱正廷身上得到的快感，朱正廷听到了蔡徐坤陡然一变的呼吸声，Alpha被猎物开发了情欲，他对诱惑避之不及。

当又一次，朱正廷顺着柱身往上舔弄时，蔡徐坤忽然身体前倾，打断了他的动作。朱正廷感觉自己的牙齿好像蹭过了一小块皮肤，他抬起头看向蔡徐坤，心里一怔。突升的像全被看透了的感觉让他脸色微微僵硬了起来，但蔡徐坤非常平静的抓住了他的手。他的手在蔡徐坤的带领下，握住了滚烫勃发的阴茎。

蔡徐坤领着他撸动，强有力的手臂紧紧的摁在朱正廷的手背上，让挑衅的承受者只能被动的跟随，顺着他的动作感受着火热又胀大了一圈。

“射脸上可以吗？”蔡徐坤的声音在朱正廷的头顶响起，跪下的Alpha仰起头来，眨了眨眼睛。

“可以啊。”朱正廷轻松地笑了下，“想怎么做都可以。”

湿漉漉的感觉沾在了脸上，昨晚才释放过的欲望还是有那么粘稠的量，白浊落在朱正廷的发上、睫毛上，沾染了另一个Alpha信息素味道的液体落在身上，依稀有种被标记的错觉。

朱正廷很容易控制自己抗拒了本能的抵触，他身上本来就几不可闻的Alpha的气味在蔡徐坤伸出手，指尖抵在皮肤上的那一刻，好像彻底消失了。蔡徐坤指尖缓慢又认真地将白浊抹开了，冰冷的指尖顺着细腻的皮肤涂抹，像极了某种恶趣味上瘾的抖S。

朱正廷最终在蔡徐坤的指尖落在他的嘴角边时作妖了，红艳的小舌舔过指腹，尝到了一丝苦味的Alpha忍不住咋舌。他还没来得及出声占据主动，就被蔡徐坤用手心蒙住了眼睛，他的手心不像指尖那样冷，温热的感觉将视线完全遮盖，朱正廷不自觉“啊”了一声。

“朱正廷。”蔡徐坤低低地叫出他的全名，从前蔡徐坤要么不叫他的名字，要么故作乖巧的喊他哥哥，全名从他们认识以来听过得就少，朱正廷感觉好像有什么不受控的东西在这一刻从他们之间溜走了，他克制着自己不要眨眼，但是睫毛挨得离手心很近，哪怕一点动作都容易带来瘙痒感。

蔡徐坤吐了口气，将手掌移开了。他的不应期已经过去，浓郁的Alpha信息素的味道一点儿都不掩饰的放出来，他搂着朱正廷的肩，让朱正廷背对着自己。

朱正廷有一具连Omega都要羡慕的身子，本就是身材颀长，又瘦又骨感的躯体。此时听话的、顺从地塌腰翘臀，密密麻麻的齿纹更染情色，蔡徐坤眸色微沉，他牵着朱正廷的手掌按在了冰凉的浴室墙壁上，哑声道：“撑得住吗。”

“打算再做一次吗？”朱正廷问。

蔡徐坤“嗯”了声，从置物栏拿下了一管润滑剂。

冰凉的液体被挤在了股间，Alpha不同于Omega体质，必须要妥善扩张才可以，这是很多Alpha都不愿意和同类做爱的原因之一。

但蔡徐坤向来很有耐心，而且更享受这种全程掌控对方身体的感觉，若是朱正廷的话，更是满足了他的占有欲。

食指指尖借着润滑挤进臀缝，感觉到了微微的紧致感。昨晚一部分的行为靠着醉意上头，另一部分则全靠本能，蔡徐坤这时才发现朱正廷的身体比他想象的要敏感。

扩张的过程蔡徐坤做的极有耐心，两指并拢抽插，张开时就连指缝也沾染了粘稠的湿意，一开始异物入侵只是觉得不舒服，得了趣之后内壁却自发的收缩起来，像之前朱正廷给他口的那样，穴壁吞吐着指尖。

忽然，在指腹摸到某一处柔软地方时，朱正廷浑身一颤。

手掌打滑差点没有撑住，被蔡徐坤用另一只手压住了臀部才固定住身子。之后那只手掌也没有离开，而是情色的揉捏起来。

他其实没有什么手法，全靠本能的揉捏或轻或重，但是指尖戳着敏感点再加上外部的刺激，却已经足够唤起情欲肆虐。

朱正廷感觉到硬物抵在了自己的臀缝，“等等，我……”

他的话还没说完就被打断了，那本不该用来承欢入口的性器挤进龟头之后就轻松了起来，长龙直捣内部，粉嫩的穴口被粗暴撑开，却在情欲作用之下紧紧地吸附着给予自己难受又欢愉的那根物什。

Alpha存在在基因里的天性，就是占有Omega。哪怕对方换成了另一个Alpha，天性本能促使占有欲激发，就是更往深处去刺激做爱的对象，坚定地挤进去的性器带着Alpha的意愿，在脆弱的肠壁内缓慢抽插起来。

“你想说什么。”蔡徐坤叼着朱正廷的耳垂，低低的嗓音里已经带上了同显情欲的暗哑。

“我……”朱正廷在撞击之下摆动着身子，断断续续勉强的道，“能不能……翻转过来……不舒服。”

身后一阵诡异的沉默，阴茎退出了一些，却又很快的撞进去。本来勉勉强强的语调更是破碎的不成样子，朱正廷眼角染上了红，耳尖到后颈也全是红色的，从骨子里烧起来的情欲磨人又强烈。

朱正廷只能咬紧了牙不发出声音，但这样也被蔡徐坤察觉到了，拇指点着柔软温润的唇，指尖拨开了唇瓣。本来想压下来的呻吟因此暴露出来，却像是什么柔软的小动物似的，发出了嘤咛。  
一副被玩弄得可怜兮兮的样子。

指腹贴着舌苔向里探去，积累的津液承受不住沿着下巴滴落下来，愈发放肆的手指汁水淋漓地玩弄着每一处。

“不想被你看到。”低沉的声音在他的耳边响起，混合着啧啧水声，显得淫靡又色情。

“看到了的话……”

会逃跑的。

蔡徐坤咬在了朱正廷的后颈处，若是个Omega，皮肤下会有腺体，咬下去刺破皮肤放出信息素，就能把人永久的标记。但Alpha不行——

Alpha都是野兽，是要驯服的。


End file.
